


it happens on a Tuesday

by kuro49



Series: thirty days of writing '18 [24]
Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 14:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: “There’s a room upstairs for you.” Lou tells Debbie the first night.There’s also six more rooms to accompany the first two. Lou just didn’t know it would fill up quite so quickly.





	it happens on a Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

> chants OT8! OT8!! OT8!!!
> 
> prompt: It happens on a Tuesday.

 

Her jailbird gets out and comes back into her life, fitting right back into the empty space at her side like she’s never really left.

“There’s a room upstairs for you.” Lou tells Debbie the first night. There’s also six more rooms to accompany the first two. Lou just didn’t know it would fill up quite so quickly.

It happens on a Tuesday when Lou comes home in the middle of the day. Her engine has been making that faint clicking noise whenever she goes up to 80mph and it is loud enough that she finds herself calling up her mechanic on that last mile outside of town. She has been living out of motels on the side of the endless stretch of highways for three consecutive months and she misses her own bed badly as much as she loves the road.

Her door is unlocked and her warehouse of a home is a _home_ in every sense of the word it seems.

The first thing she notices are the myriad of skateboards littered by the door. The second is the quirk to Constance’s mouth like she’s been expecting her as she announces with something almost like a drawl while she slouches by. Her fingers barely tangling with Lou's before she is dragging her right inside.

“Lou’s home.”

Her announcement carries with the high ceiling.

“Hey Lou.” Debbie says from where she is sitting at the kitchen table, barely glancing up from where she is rifling through a file folder. 

If Lou knows the woman at all, this has to be her next masterplan and if their last one was any indication, it’s going to be all hands on deck again. But Debbie’s chin is tipped up, her cheek turned to her, and it is automatic when Lou goes right to her to press her mouth to the corner of hers. It takes a second after that because it has been a while but she is looking around the room.

Everything is different even if it is a lot of the same thing she's gotten used to.

“What’d you guys do while I was gone?”

“You were gone?” Debbie echoes, smiling that same smile Debbie _knows_ Lou is downright easy for. “I didn’t even know,” she shrugs, “I thought you went out for milk.”

“So Tammy’s not using half my warehouse as her secondary storage unit?”

“Her first one filled up.” Nine Ball points out from the corner of the room where she is curled up with Amita. The two of them are looking so settled, Lou has no will to drag them up and into her arms for the hello, miss you that she wants to give them. A quick head count and she can see almost everyone, even the newly minted celebrity director, Daphne Kruger with her first movie making headlines internationally can be found sitting on her ratty old couch.

“Daph,” Lou says, sitting down next to their once upon a mark and waits until Daphne is putting a perfectly manicured fingernail to where is she barely one-tenth of the way through an actual book. “Are you still trying out that book club thing?”

“Tammy introduced me to a must read.”

Lou very purposely doesn’t raise an eyebrow at that. “Did she get you buy ten copies of it?”

Daphne bites down on her bottom lip and it is Rose sitting on the opposite love seat with her reading glasses perched at the end of her nose who shares. “She was _very_ convincing.”

She’s got in her hands matches the one in Daphne’s too. 

“Oh, I’m sure. You bought thirty, didn’t you?“ Lou corrects herself and the silence from that expressive face is more than enough to confirm her suspicion.

"I left you a copy on your bedside table.”

Lou doesn’t laugh but she does smile, leans over to press her mouth to the crown of Daphne’s head before standing up to say. “Thanks, love.”

When she goes upstairs and into her bedroom, she finds Tammy lying curled up in her bed. There is no fight left in her to protest at the intrusion because she can see bits and pieces of all of the other women in her life scattered in this room alone.

“Welcome back.” Tammy murmurs, eyes still closed when Lou drops into her bed, sinks down into the mattress with a groan at how good it feels.

“All of you better clean up after yourselves.”

Tammy’s laugh is soft and warm when she only gravitates towards her. 

“I’ll make sure they do, Lou.”

 


End file.
